What REALLY happened
by TiffanyPhantom
Summary: Pete died and went to heaven and Tazusa stayed on earth, end of series. NOT! That's not what we're satified with, and neither is heaven. Tazusa and Pete do belong to each other and we all know that, so this is a happy twist to the ending. R&R!


**I wrote this fanfiction on August 24****th****, 2007. Today, I recently read it again and realized that I had a LOT of things to clear up because this fanfic was toootaally unclear (plus I thought it kinda sucked). Heheheh, here's the new and improved version…**

"Pete, I love you…"

Pete Pumps looked down from heaven; his gaze didn't leave the girl who he had spent the last 3 months with. She had matured during that period of time, and Pete wanted to watch her grow up even further. He wasn't ready to leave Tazusa…he wasn't.

"Pete?" A voice called his name, he looked around, he couldn't see anyone. "Um…down here?"

Pete looked down to see a boy, around 5, smiling at him. His eyes were fixed on the two glowing wings on the boy's back.

"Oh, heh – they're distracting, aren't they?" The boy muttered as he hid his wings behind his back.

"No…well, yes…but I think they're amazing." Pete told the kid. He laughed.

"Pete, you've successfully completed your test." The boy said.

"Yeah, I've stayed on Earth for three months as a ghost." Pete laughed.

"No, you've managed to change someone's life." The boy told him, referring to Tazusa. "Now the gates of heaven are open wide for you, are you ready to enter?"

"Sure..." Pete said, hesitantly.

"I knew this was going to happen!" The boy laughed as he spread his wings and floated above the ground, poking Pete's cheek.

"What was going to happen?" Pete swatted the boy's hand away playfully.

"You love her." The boy chimed in a sing-song tune.

Pete's eyes widened in surprise.

"You love Tazusa, you love Tazusa!" The boy laughed.

"Very mature, kid." Pete laughed as he ruffled his hair. "But what you're saying _is _true…I love her."

"Mm…" The boy muttered, his smile dropped for a split second before appearing once again on his face. "Pete, you have a choice to make."

"A choice?" Pete repeated.

"Yep, You can either enter the gates of heaven, no worries, no troubles, you name it!" The boy exclaimed happily. "Or you can go down to earth and enjoy your life from there…with her."

Pete couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But there's a catch, you're still going to have to be her little 'roomate', but I know the two of you will manage, ri-ight?" The boy teased. "So go ahead! Make your choice."

"But what if I can never come back?" Pete asked.

"Never come back? Pete, of course you're gonna come back! God loves you too much to ban you from heaven." The boy laughed. "You'll come back the same time she does."

"But –" Pete started.

"Petey, you love that girl." The boy told him. Pete thought for a moment before nodding his head.

"And one more thing." The boy smiled.

"What's that?" Pete asked.

"Try not to scream so loudly this time." The boy laughed as Pete fell through the clouds and towards Earth.

Meanwhile, Tazusa was walking back to the skating rink. She couldn't believe that the ghost that she had once detested had become so dear to her, and now he was gone, she was never going to see him again…

She watched as a plane flew through the sky, she smiled, as it reminded her of him. Pete loved planes, she loved Pete, if only she could hear his voice once again…

"AAHHH!!"

She looked around; she could've sworn she had heard Pete.

"TAZUSA! WATCH OUT!"

She looked up towards the sky and saw Pete hurtling towards her. As he dropped into her body, Tazusa lost her balance for a brief moment, before standing straight once again.

"Hiya, Tazusa." Pete smiled. "They changed their mind."

"Pete…you – you came back." Tazusa smiled, tears coming to her eyes.

"Hey, hey, don't cry! Oh man, I'm making a girl cry – this is the first thing on my 'list of things I would never do'…" Pete ranted, Tazusa laughed as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Don't ever leave me, ok?" Tazusa asked him.

"Never ever." Pete told her. "I'll always be your 'annoying ghost'."

"No, Pete," Tazusa told him, "you'll always be my 'guardian angel'."

A smile spread across Pete's face. Tazusa had accepted him, more than that, she loved him, and he loved her in return. Now they could be together forever. Nothing could ruin this day.

"You know that we're having tomatoes for dinner tonight, right?" Tazusa told him.

"WHAT?!" He exclaimed.

"Just kidding." She laughed.

"Yeah, yeah – very mature." He rolled his eyes.

"But that's why you love me." Tazusa told him.

"I know," Pete smiled, "and I always will."

**Aww…ok, here's the old, crappy version of the story haha**

"Pete...I love you."

Those four words travelled all the way up to the skies, up to heaven. Pete looked down on Tazusa, he sighed.

"Pete Pumps." A voice called his name, he turned around in a flash, there was nobody there. "Um...down here..."

Pete looked down to see a 5 year old boy with jet black hair waving at him happily.

"Hi!" The boy exclaimed.

"Hi..." Pete smiled. "Are...are you an angel?"

"When I was 5, I was in an accident." The boy explained. "I came up to heaven and yes, became an angel."

Pete whisled, impressed.

"That's not the point. The point is that you have another choice to make." The boy told him.

"What?" Pete asked.

"You can either enter the gates of heaven, no worries, no troubles, no anything." The boy said. "Or you can go down to earth and enjoy your life from there."

Pete was shocked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But life isn't free. If you go down to Earth, you'd still have to be Tazusa's companion." The boy said. "Make your choice."

"But...what if I can never come back?" Pete asked, looking back on the gates.

"You'll come the same time she does." The boy said.

"But..." Pete started.

"Pete Pumps, you love that girl." The boy said, Pete didn't say anything else, he just nodded. "Oh and one more thing, Pete."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Try not to scream so loud this time." The boy said, waving as Pete fell through a trap door from heaven to earth.

GKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGK

Tazusa looked up into the sky, she sworn she could've heard Pete's voice. She shrugged as she walked back to the rink.

"AAAH!"

There – she heard it again, she looked up and saw Pete hurling towards her, he dropped into her body.

"Pete?" She asked, amazed.

"Hi Tazusa, they changed their mind." Pete said, smiling like he always did.

Tazusa didn't think, she lunged out her hands and tried to hug him...

...and she succeeded.

Her hands wrapped around his neck as she pulled him into a tight hug, she opened her eyes in amazement.

"You can touch me..." Pete said.

"That means you can touch me!" Tazusa said.

"Yahoo!" Pete cheered. "Come on, Tazusa, we got a long time to spend together."

"Great, you canadian parasite." Tazusa joked.

"Tazusa, that hurt." Pete said.

"Then i'll make it up to you over dinner." Tazusa said.

"Dinner? Yeah! What are we having?" Pete asked.

"Tomatoes." Tazusa said.

"TOMATOES?!" Pete exclaimed.

"Just joking." Tazusa said, laughing.

"Not funny, Tazusa." Pete said, but couldn't help but laugh himself as they walked off hand in hand.

Yes, they could do that now.


End file.
